The Band Room
by firstchairmusician
Summary: Musical instruments are alive! Yet their existance beyond just objects is secret or at least. That's what it's supposed to be. Full Summary Inside.


**Full Summary: Musical Instruments reawaken once nobody's around. They have been keeping their living selves a secret since the beginning, but when strange coincidental things happen, causing them to almost slip, one starts to wonder whether or not it's caused on purposed.**

**Disclaimer: If any names or personalities in this story relate to you, I guarantee that I did not take them. They may seem so, but, of course, this is the beginning so all personalities are not exactly clear yet.**

**Notes: This is set in a middle school band room instead of a marching band. I'm sorry if that's disappointing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

'Why do you have to leave so early?' whined a girl. She was holding a black case that's label on it that was wearing off with age. The girl was frowning, but her brown eyes twinkled childishly. Her black hair rested on her shoulders messily. She wasn't really tall either, even for a seventh grader.

The man she was talking to was in his mid-twenties. 'Because I have a meeting with your principal, Cordelia' He was carrying two large velvet black cases.

'Mr. Mascagni! Sarai and I expected to stay long. This was the first band meeting after Christmas break!' she yelled while twirling a bit.

He sighed, giving up. 'Fine. Tomorrow you, Sarai, and Drew can stay until five o' clock then.'

Grinning, Cordelia jumped and went into the center of the room. 'Perfect, I'm going to leave my clarinet here though -- for once' In a rush, she put a locked black instrument case in a large closet that fit many instruments in their rightful cases. With her backpack on, Cordelia partly hopped and partly skipped out the door. She turned to wave before running off.

'Bye, Mr. Mascagni!' came a distant voice.

He sighed as he took out his keys. The band director locked each closet door carefully and picked up his personal instrument as he left outside. The metal door was shut and locked. The band room and school lay quiet together for an hour until a shuffling was heard in the very closet Cordelia and her bandmates put their instruments in. Then there was a large gasp. "Open the door!" yelled a shrill female voice in the closet. "I'm suffocating!"

The door of the closet slammed open, but it wasn't a person or people in fact that came out. It was a bunch of moving and floating instruments, their empty cases lay inside. First that emerged from in there was a number of flutes, some were dull and others were polished enough to shine their lovely metal color. Then saxophones followed suit. To a musician's eye, many alto saxophones, two tenor, and one baritone saxophone came out, all of them in their proper color, while some had little dents here and there. A number of trumpets came out, about the same color as the saxophones, but with less dents. Three trombones floated out, one of them seemed more mature. Lastly, the clarinets emerged. Their black wood gave a royal sense to them and their different keys glinted in an invisible light.

Many clarinets and flutes all floated to one corner, and already they were gossiping about the lastest polishing ideas.

A few trumpets, a couple of trombones, and some saxophones went to another area of the room, ready to discuss their musician's video gaming techniques.

Then one trumpet, one trumbone, the tenor and baritone saxophone, a flute, and a few more altos went into another section. This group seemed to be the older males.

Lastly came four clarinets and three flutes that were immediately moved into the center of the room, right outside of the closet.

The clarinet with a golden ligature around its mouthpiece tilted a bit, like a human head actually when confused or doubting something. "I just realized something, you're a flute. You can't exactly suffocate, Tulip."

Tulip Flute moved back just slightly, insulted, while some keys were seemingly pushed with invisible hands. "And you can't say it wasn't stuffy in their even with all those holes you clarinets have, Clarisse."

Another clarinet, like Clarisse, had a different ligature than the standard metal ones the others had on, a black one to be precise, turned and floated to the flute. "Are you saying there's something wrong with how we look?" The voice turned out to be threatening male voice of a boy just a year older than Clarisse and Tulip.

A flute, one of the ones in the center, sort of bounced as he floated a bit closer in. "Calm done now, okay?" The voice of this instrument, also male, was a bit more cheerful and seemed a little lighter. It -- or actually he -- had his buttons fluttering a bit as if someone experimenting was pushing all the keys randomly.

One of the clarinets with a female aura and a haughty voice seemingly scoffed. "Agressive aren't we?" Its black wood caught the light, letting most others see the gloomy color.

Clarisse turned to the others. "It's not as if it's Demetrius's fault, Sharon, our personalities derive from our owners, remember?" She played a G softly and turned to look at the chalkboard.

Tulip nudged her friend, another flute, before leaving to going to the other clarinets that didn't argue as much, or as ridiculously. However, the other flute, the one with a perky personality, stayed.

The fourth clarinet looked at Clarisse before taunting. "Well it makes sense, otherwise why would you be defending Dmitri?" He was a boy, whose voice spoke with immaturity.

She played a C angrily. "I'm trying to make a point here, Artemis."

Sharon gave a short chuckle. "Point made, point made then," she said. "Cordelia is a strange musician you have Clarisse, just like how Andrew is for Artemis and how Daniel is for Dmitri."

Dmitri looked as if he just made a run for it as he sped off to corner where the 'older males' resided. When he got there, which wouldn't have taken a long time, he yelled over. "When your human, Cordelia, is involved, I'm out of it."

The four instruments tilted a bit, but turned back to each other.

The only flute left hovered up and then back down eagerly.

"What about me then?"

Clarisse twisted her ligature knob a bit. "Right, Joseph, and how David is for you," she said emotionlessly. It seemed that she didn't care much for him.

Sharon gave another chuckle. "Hm, and you're _so mature_."

"Whatever, I only have the third oldest owner in the Advanced Band, though; so there."

"Oh no, here it comes," Artemis said. Although they had been used to that usual scolding they were all given, it was still completely irritating. Must that clarinet always make points that are useless to prove? No one listened. No one _wanted_ to listen.

Clarisse ignored him and continued to rant on about every musician's age.

"We -- know!" shouted the flutes and clarinets near them, almost huffing with exasperation. They went back to their conversation after the peculiar shock of yelling at the same time.

She played an F before saying, "Honestly you instruments are weird."

"So you're perfectly normal?"

"Oh shush it. We have a few more hours before we go back to our cases. Let me enjoy them since we came back from Christmas vacation." Clarisse hovered down so her bell touched the ground. "So... tell me about your vacations."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please do not take the characters. Oh, and it would be nice to have reviews. **


End file.
